No dejes para mañana
by Aran Granger
Summary: Esta noche Ron tampoco terminará sus deberes...
1. Default Chapter

**Este es un One-Shot, inspirado en un reto que me puso mi amiga Gloria, y que es el siguiente:**

Personajes: Hermione/Draco  
Frases: Hermione: No me liaría contigo, ni aunque fueras de nuevo un huroncito nervioso, Malfoy  
Draco: El mundo no gira alrededor de ti ¿sabes? gira alrededor de mi...  
  
Xd aún con esas frases debe ser un Draco/Hermione, no vale nada de alcohol, ni drogas ni nada y si pudiera ser un pg-13 mejor

**Piérdete**

****

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que la sangre sucia viene con ganas de bronca!

- ¡¡Malfoy!!-rugió Hermione- ¡Eres un ser repugnante y odioso!

- ¡Ooh! Jajaja –rió Malfoy- mirad chicos, la sabelotodo se ofende cuando le llaman lo que es, ¡esto si que es bueno!

- ¡No me ofendo por eso, imbécil! ¡¡Es por que podrías haber tirado a Ron de su escoba, ¿sabes?!! – gritó Hermione fuera de s

- ¿Al pobretón? –dijo él con sorna- Tanto mejor hubiera sido, una escoria menos en este mundo…

- ¡Serás hijo de…! – le gritó ella, mientras se abalanzó sobre el, con el puño en alto y en dirección a su cara.

- ¡Eh, eh! Quietaa – le dijo entre risas, mientras con una mano sujetaba el puño de ésta, y con la otra la frenaba sujetándola por el costado. – Largo –ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle haciendo un gesto con la cabeza – Ya me ocupo yo de esto.

Ambos salieron un poco molestos por el pasillo contiguo.  Mientras Hermione intentaba zafarse de Draco Malfoy, haciéndole de paso todo el daño posible.

- Estate quieta, Granger- le ordenó entre dientes, mientras le apretaba más el puño que le había interceptado.

La mano libre de Hermione voló derecha a arañarle en la cara. Éste, con buenos reflejos, apartó el rostro a tiempo, y sujetó a Hermione por su otra muñeca con fuerza.

- Suéltame – le ordenó ella, con una mueca de asco en la cara.

- ¿Para que me arañes como una gata salvaje? Creo que no

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te da miedo que te pueda hacer daño? –dijo ella socarronamente.

- ¿Daño tu, asquerosa? –dijo con tono de burla.

Hermione hizo fuerza y retorció sus muñecas para librarse definitivamente del agarro del Slytherin de un tirón.

- Lo que me ha dado miedo es como te me has tirado encima – continuó diciendo, mientras ella hacía ademán de irse – Veo que ni siquiera te importa que no me haya duchado aún… eso dice mucho de ti.

Ella deshizo el pequeño giro que había dado, para mirar a Draco con un gesto entre extrañeza y repugnancia.

- Estás mas enfermo de lo que pensaba – y al decir esto giró sobre sí para marcharse.

El reaccionó unos segundos más tarde, y con agilidad dejó su escoba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, para en un par de saltos acercarse a ella por la espalda. La cogió con fuerza por la muñeca, y le dobló el brazo por detrás de su espalda atrayéndola con brusquedad hacia sí. Sin ningún tipo de pudor forzó de ese modo que las partes de sus cuerpos que quedaban próximas, estuvieran estrecho contacto.

- ¿Te ha gustado lo que le he hecho a tu amigo el pobretón? – le dijo al oído a Hermione, casi siseando – seguro que ahora vas a consolarle… habría que ver lo que haces para…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó ella, y con brusquedad se soltó de nuevo - ¡Estás loco!

Y Hermione se perdió, casi corriendo, por el fondo del pasillo.

·································································

Apenas un par de horas más tarde, Hermione salía de la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey le había recomendado un remedio para su castigada voz, debido a los vítores y cánticos en el partido de Quidditch.

Después de un largo y relajante baño, Draco Malfoy se dirigía al mismo lugar, en busca de algún remedio para el dolor muscular, pues el partido de aquella mañana, había sido especialmente duro. Como eso era algo que jamás reconocería, al ver a alguien salir prefirió no entrar en la enfermería y disimular, haciendo como que pasaba por allí. Al percatarse de que se trataba de Hermione, esperó a ver su reacción, pero ella se dirigió a otro pasillo diferente al que él estaba y ésta no se percató de su mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Visitando a tus amigos los llorones?- dijo él mientras aceleraba el paso para no perderla de vista.

Hermione se detuvo un segundo por la sorpresa, tras el cual, sin girar si quiera la cara, siguió su camino, dándole la espalda a Malfoy.

- ¿Está muy malherido el pobretón?- continuó con malicia - Pensé que le gustaría mi nueva táctica para atrapar la snitch, por que resulta que me pareció verla detrás de su oreja…

Hermione no se inmutó mientras seguía su camino. Draco, impaciente por que sus comentarios no surtían efecto, repitió la jugada de la mañana, y no precisamente la del partido. Esta vez agarró a Hermione de la espalda de su jersey para detenerla en su marcha. Tiró de ella hacia él, y después la sujetó por los hombros con firmeza.

 - Eh, Granger – dijo acercando su boca, por encima del hombro de Hermione, al tiempo que en un gesto tan rápido como sensual, la apartaba el pelo del oído – No consiento que se me de la espalda cuando estoy hablando.

A Hermione le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío y se le puso la piel de gallina, al sentir el aliento de Draco rozando su oído.

- Así me gusta – dijo él con firmeza en un susurro – dócil y calladita, Granger – y bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Hermione, para volver a subir por él, recorriéndolo inesperadamente con su lengua.

Hermione inspiró y contuvo el aire. Malfoy jugueteando con la lengua en su cuello, mientras su flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, era algo demasiado excitante como para no sucumbir. Sin embargo se dijo que él no se iba a salir con la suya, no iba a quedar por encima.

- Es propio de los Slytherin el abordar por detrás ¿verdad? – dijo ella ácidamente.

- Y de los apestosos Gryffindor el dejarse, por lo que veo…

Silencio.

- ¿Dejarme? – reaccionó Hermione tras unos segundos embriagada por el roce con la piel de Malfoy. Movió un poco los hombros para librarse de sus manos – Vamos – dijo mientras un poco nerviosa, hacía como que se arreglaba la ropa - No me liaría contigo, ni aunque fueras de nuevo un huroncito nervioso, Malfoy.

Malfoy sintió el impacto del comentario, aunque trató de disimularlo.

- ¿Liarme contigo? – dijo recuperando su habitual tono desagradable y dando un paso hacia atrás - ¿Crees que querría yo liarme con una sangre sucia y asquerosa como tu?

- Si, lo creo – dijo ella irrefutablemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba del todo para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo él, sorprendido por la respuesta

- Por supuesto

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que creída la sucia indigna! – exclamó, aunque se le notaba un poco descolocado -  Pues a ver si se te bajan esos humos, que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti ¿sabes? gira alrededor de mi…

- ¡Oh! ¿en serio? – dijo ella teatralmente – ¿Y que pasa si no me da la gana de bajar mis humos?

- Pues que me vería en la obligación de bajártelos yo, estúpida.

- Bien – dijo Hermione, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra – Y a parte de insultar ¿sabes hacer algo más original, Malfoy?

Malfoy se detuvo un instante, tratando de averiguar la verdaderas intenciones de esas palabras. Frunció un poco sus labios hacia delante, en gesto seductor y Hermione levantó una ceja, interrogante.

- Ya se que te mueres por saberlo, pero no hace falta que te me insinúes como si estuvieras en celo – respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Piérdete, Malfoy – le dijo ella con desgana.

- De acuerdo- dijo con aire chulesco.

Subió la barbilla y sonrió maliciosamente. Estiró su brazo por la derecha de Hermione, quien lo siguió con la mirada y vio que se dirigía al pomo de una puerta de un aula que se encontraba justo a su espalda. Lo giró y la abrió del todo empujándola ligeramente con los dedos. Lo mismo hizo con ellos sobre el discreto escote de Hermione, para empujarla lentamente al interior, mientras terminaba de hablar.

- Pero tú... vienes conmigo.


	2. y ahora ¿qué?

**_Y ahora… ¿Qué?_**

****

– ¡Auch!  ¿queréis estaros quietos? ¡aag! ¡¡Dejad de empujar!!

– ¡No estamos empujando Hermione, es que no cabemos aquí los tres!

– ¡Eso!

– ¡Cállate, Ron!

– ¿Cómo que me calle? ¡Harry es el que más se queja!

– ¡Bueno…! Pues ¡callaos los dos!

– ¡¡Shh!! Dejad de discutir de una puñetera vez ¡vaya día que lleváis!

– Yo no llevo nada ¡es ella!

– Bufffffffff… ¿Cuándo vas a crecer Ron?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Que madures, Ron!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás tonta o que te pasa?

– He dicho QUE LO DEJEIS YA.

– ¡Ahh!

– ¡¡Eeeeh!!

– ¡¡Joder Harry!!

– ¡Ron!

– ¡¡Qué!!

– ¡¡Que no digas esa palabra!! ¡Harry ¿Por qué nos has empujado?!

– ¡Por que me tenéis harto!

– Pues por tu culpa se nos ha abierto la puerta, listo.

– Con lo que nos había costado cerrarla…

– …

– ¿Qué?

– Que buen equipo hacéis cuando os da la gana

– …

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– …

– Por nada Ron, por nada… A ver, tu coge de ahí, vamos a cerrarlo otra vez. Venga, a la de tres; una… dos… ¡ya!

– AAAAH

¡PAM!

– ¡¡Ehhh, ehhh!!

¡POM!

– ¡¡Jooder!! Mi  cabezaaa!

– ¡¿Estáis locos o qué?! ¡¡Casi me rompéis la nariz con las puertas!!

– ¡Y que quieres que hagamos!

– ¡¿Tener más cuidado, quizás?!

– ¡Levantaos coño!

– ¡Harry!

– ¡¡Es que pesáis!! Vamos, Hermione

– …

– …

– Hermione, ¿que haces?

– Intento levantarme

– …

– ¿Y por que no lo haces ya?

– ¡Por que no tengo espacio, ni a que agarrarme!

– Joderrrr…

– ¿Quieres no dec…?

– Ron, empújala

– …

– ¿Cómo que la empuje?

– ¡Pues eso! ¡Hazlo!

– Ehm…

– Ron, ¿Qué…?

– ¿D-de aquí?

– Eh… s-si…

– …

– ¿Queréis dejar de meteros mano?

– ¡¡No nos estamos metiendo mano!!

– Va-vamos… voy ¿eh?

¡PLOMP!

– ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Que bestia!

– ¡Hermione…! ¿estás… bien?

– G… g… ugh…

– Venga Ron, levántate… pero ¡NO TE APOYES EN LA PUERTA!

– ¡Es que no puedo!

– ¡Ffff… !

– A ver… Tu empújame… Hermione ¿me ayudas?

– Mff

– Venga… ¡Ahora!

– ¡¡Ah!!

– ¡¡AAAH!! ¡¡Mi pierna Ron!!¡Joder, jodeeeer!

– ¡Lo siento!

– ¡Aaah...! Me dueleee…

– Uff… venga, otra vez… Hermione tienes que tirar de mí con más fuerza…

– Mno tenfo fsitio…

– Ni yo para darme impulso… así que tira más fuerte.

– Umf.

– Venga… ¿¿Qué haces??

– ¡Empujarte con la pierna sana que me queda!

– Joder… cuanta delicadeza…

– Fmira quien mfue a hablarmf…

– ...vale… dame tu otro brazo también.

– ¿Y comof me sufeto yo?

– No se…

– Venga Hermione, ¡tira de él y ya!

– Bueno… uno… dos… ¡tres!

¡POMP!

– ¡Ah, ah! ¡Que me caigo…!

– ¡No…!

– ¡Sujétaleeee, no jodassss…!

¡POMP!

– …

– G-gracias…

– De nadaf…

– …

– …

– …

– T-tienes sangre en el labio, Hermione…

– Ron.

– ¿Qué?

– No es momento de eso…

– ¿De qué?

– ¡De averiguar lo que Hermione tiene en el labio!

– … ¡No estaba haciendo eso!... Además ¡que está sangrando!

– ¡No haberla mordido!

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¡Harryf, estásf ofefionado!

– ¿Vais a ayudarme para que me levante o que?

– Vamos... recoge un poco más las piernas para que tengamos sitio. Dame la otra mano también… venga, uno… Hermione, sujétame… un, dos... ¡tres!

¡¡POMP!!

– ¡!Ah!!

– ¿Pero…?

– ¿Qué…?

¡POMP!¡POMP!

– …

– …

– … ¡¡Habéis eftado apunto de volcarf el armariof!!

– ¿Cómo que "habéis"?

– ¡Te recuerdo que estamos los TRES metidos en él!

– ¡¡SHHH!!! Creo que he oído algo.

– ¡Fsi, y te recuerdo que grafias a ti!

– Shhh...

– ¿Gracias a mi? ¡Os dije que con que vinieseis uno era suficiente!

– ¡Shhh!

– Tal fef fi hubieraf traidof la capa de invisibilidadf...

– ¡Que os calléis!

– ¡La capa de invisibilidad ya no nos tapa a los tres!

– ¡¡SHHHH!!! ¡CALLAOS COÑO!

– ¡Ron…! ¡Ah!

– …

– _Oh…_

– _¿Snape? ¿Qué diablos hace Snape aquí?_

– _No… s_

– _Eh… y.. ¿Qué hace? ¿Se va a quedar aquí?_

– _¡No me jodas!_

– _¡¿Como vamos a salir de aquí?!_

– _No lo f_

– _Diooss…noo…_

– _Merlín… ayúdafos… _

– _Bonita tarde nos espera…_

– _¡Y yo no he acafado mis deferes de Herbolofía!_

– _¡Son para el lunes que viene! ¡No seas gafe!_


	3. No dejes para mañana

**_No dejes para mañana…_**

****

—¿Qué haces, Ron?— preguntó bajito Hermione, de pie detrás de Ron e inclinándose sobre su oído.

—La redacción para McGonagall, Hermione —contestó Ron en tono monótono, sin levantar la vista.

—Vaya… así que al final no te dio tiempo a terminarla ayer ¿eh? —comentó ella.

—Pues ya estás viendo que no — dijo Ron en el mismo tono aburrido.

Hermione se incorporó y guardó silencio unos instantes. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que Ron parecía no inmutarse y volvió a hablar.

—Mira que te lo dije —siguió Hermione con tono de suficiencia

—Que sí Hermione, que s

—Eso te pasa por dejarlo todo para el último momento —continuó regañando Hermione, exasperándose un poco ante la impasibilidad de Ron.

—¿Que me pasa el quéee….?

—¿El qué? ¡Son más de las doce, Ron!

El chico dio un profundo suspiro, cerró el libro que estaba consultando y con calma empezó a recoger sus pertenencias de encima de la mesa.

—¿Ya lo has terminado? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—No.

—¿¿Lo ves??

—A ver, Hermione —dijo Ron, y tras otro suspiro, se puso de pie frente a ella —si me quedo hasta tarde acabando los deberes me regañas, ¡y si no me quedo también! —protestó Ron en un tono un tanto infantil —¿Cuándo vas a parar?

—¡Cuando no lo dejes todo para el último momento! Tienes que dejar de comportarte como un niño, Ron ¡sabes que hay cosas que tienes que hacer! —dijo Hermione de carrerilla, mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos.

—Vale —dijo él tras un instante, y dejando su mochila de nuevo sobre la mesa —si dejo de "portarme como un niño" y hago esta noche lo que tengo que hacer ¿prometes no regañarme más?

Hermione miró a Ron, levantando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si. Pero sólo si no dejas de cumplir. — sentenció ella, y después se cruzó de brazos.

—Hecho.

Ron puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ella echó dos miradas rápidas a éstas y antes de que pudiera mirarle a la cara, sintió unos inesperados labios demasiado cerca de los suyos.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo al que él contestó apretando ligeramente más sus manos sobre los brazos de Hermione. Ron terminó el beso, separándose pocos centímetros de los labios de ella, y volviendo a besarla de nuevo.

—¿Has visto como ya no soy un niño? –dijo Ron con una sonrisa, a pocos centímetros de la cara de Hermione.

Ésta solo abrió la boca y parpadeó.

—Y además soy cumplidor —dijo, colgándose su mochila al hombro —Buenas noches —le deseó, dando con su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Hermione, para seguidamente desaparecer rumbo a su dormitorio.


	4. Preparados

―Preparados… listos… ¿estáis seguros de querer hacer esto?

―Completamente ―dijo Hermione implacable, con el ceño fruncido.

―Por supuesto ― aseguró Ron mirándola fijamente.

Tras tomarse unos instantes para observar a sus amigos Harry prosiguió.

― Bueno… preparados… ― Harry chascó la lengua y miró indignado a la izquierda y a la derecha de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras ― ¡bueno!¿Ya vale no?

Ron y Hermione rompieron el contacto visual entre ellos para mirar a Harry interrogantes.

―¡Bueno… !

―¿Qué pasa? ― cortó rápidamente Ron a Hermione. ― ¿Vas a ser tu el que se eche atrás?

― ¡Que sorpresa! ― exclamó Hermione con ironía― Fíjate que nunca pensé que Harry fuese el primero. ― concluyó mirando a Ron con malicia.

―¿Crees que iba yo a rajarme por alguien como tú? ¡Ja! – contestó Ron irritado a voz en grito

― BUENO , ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Harry fuera de sí― ¡Parece mentira la edad que tenéis! ¡Ahí os quedáis! ― concluyó Harry a voces, quien salió del aula dando un fuerte portazo, ante la atenta mirada de Ron y Hermione.

―Eres idiota― acusó Hermione a Ron, en una mirada felina con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ron le devolvió una mirada de ofendida sorpresa - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó alzando la voz, tratando de intimidar.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó Hermione en tono de provocación, volviendo a elevar su varita a posición de ataque – vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas – concluyó con rabia.

Al principio Ron continuó observándola con sorpresa, para después girar sobre sí mismo y quedar de nuevo frente a frente. Primero se apoderó de el una sonrisa burlona y notó como se encendía más y mas. Como esa sensación ya tan familiar, se apoderaba de él. Ese calor que le inundaba cada vez que se enzarzaba en una discusión con ella. Algo tan molesto, como ya necesario para su propia supervivencia. Una forma de sentirse más cercanos el uno al otro, cuyos subconscientes aprovechaban/explotaban con demasiada frecuencia.

Elevó la varita, quedando la punta de ésta a la altura del pecho de Hermione. Después la miró directamente a los ojos.

- No voy a tener piedad contigo por que seas una chica – Le dijo aún en tono de burla.

- Yo no la tendré contigo por ser quien eres – le contestó Hermione de inmediato.

Ron frunció el ceño, y tras una pausa habló airadamente.

– Definitivamente te crees mejor que nadie ¿verdad?

– ¿Que- Oh! ¿Que? – contestó Hermione alzando la voz – ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa acusación?

– ¿Crees que no vas a tener que esforzarte por que soy peor estudiante que tu, verdad? –dijo Ron ofendido

Hermione tomó aire profundamente, y resopló de forma sonora.

– ¡Siempre lo interpretas todo como te da la gana! ¡Vamos! – dijo zarandeando la varita – Dejemos de una vez la charla.

– Lo dejaremos cuando me expliques que querías decir con eso – contestó él, bajando definitivamente la varita, y comenzando a aproximarse a Hermione.

– No hay nada que explicar. ¡ Y yo que tu dejaba de acercarme! ¡Ron!

– Dime que has querido decir con "por ser quien eres" – ordenó Ron.

– ¡No he querido decir nada! ¡Y no pienso bajar la varita, Ron!

– Dímelo.

– ¡No tengo nada que decir! – le gritó Hermione con tono de desesperación.

– Dimelo – dijo en un tono mas bajo, cogiendo la mano de Hermione que sujetaba la varita.

– No puedo… - dijo en un hilo de voz

– Si que puedes – bajó el brazo de ella y con la otra mano, aún sosteniendo la varita la empujó rapidamente en el hombro hasta dejarla atrapa entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de piedra – Dimelo. Dime quien soy yo…

– ¿Qué…? – exhaló Hermione al ver el brillo de los ojos de Ron, ya tan cerca.

– …quien soy para ti.


End file.
